


The Pink & White Of Things

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Gen, RariPie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: A Pink pony, the element of laughter & a white pony, the element of generosity and how they ended up falling for one another as time went by.{ RariPie - Semi Canon Slowburn }





	The Pink & White Of Things

Rarity made her way through the streets of an unfamiliar town also known as ponyville. Sweetie Bell followed her closely behind, in fear of getting lost. Rarity dark blue eyes scanned her surroundings intently. She was new to ponyville, moving in not that long ago with her little sister, Sweetie Belle. It definitely wasn't as fancy as Canterlot but it was still nice regardless.

Rarity didn't bother to pay much attention to the ponies around her seeing on how they were doing their own thing.

"Oh! I don't remember seeing you two here, are you new?!"

Rarity blink and step back slightly. In a blink of an eye an unfamiliar pink pony run up to the sisters.

The pink pony only a mere inches away from Rarity. The pink pony had bright azure eyes as she studies the white mare and she continues to shout, "And I usually know everyone in ponyville." Rarity manage to drown out the voice of the mare in front of her. She was just to loud for her taste.

Something about this mare caught Rarity's attention… the pony was surely different than most…

"Hey! Are you listening!?" The pink pony averted her attention towards Rarity and frown. She wasn't engaging the pink pony.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, my darling. It's just... I was distracted that's all. What was it that you were saying?"

The bright pink mare smile returned, "oh…what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh... how rude of me, I'm Rarity," Rarity turned her attention to her a little sister, "and this is my little sister, Sweet Belle."

Sweet Belle smile brightly as her eyes glimmer with hope, "Hi!!"

"What's your name darling?"

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She yelled excitedly.

Rarity couldn't help but smile. Something about Pinkie Pie in front of her made her happy and want to smile.

"Ooooh, are you hungry?! I know a great place to get something sweet to eat," Pinkie Jump up and down enthusiastically.

"Rarity, could we go with Pinkie pleaseeeee I want something to eat," Sweetie Bell begged to her sister.

Rarity gave an undecided expression, "I'm not… really… sure darling," She mumble.

Sweetie Bell gave those puppy dog eyes that Rarity couldn't resist. Rarity lower her head and sighed, "All right, Sweetie Belle... you win."

Sweetie Belle lit up and she jumped up and down with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie quickly took their hooves. Rarity jumped slightly as she was now being dragged by the pink mare.

Pinkie stop in front of a house, that looks more like an actually candy that looks like a house. Rarity never seen anything like it as she peers at it with surprise and interest.

"Welcome to sugar Cube Corner!" The pink pony yelled, breaking rarity's gazed. Before she knew it, she was quickly brought inside and sat down on the table by Pinkie Pie.

"Stay here, I'll get all something sweet to eat!" Pinkie Pie jumped away but quickly came back with a bunch a cup cakes.

Rarity cringe at the amount of sweets she had in front of her. That clearly wasn't healthy for any pony way that much cupcakes. She couldn't even imagine how much sugar was in those things.

Pinkie smile at the younger white pony, Sweetie Belle as she was eating her cupcakes. Pinkie was glad that the filly was enjoying her homemade cupcakes. Pinkie turned her gaze to the older white pony, a mare which she assumed was similar in age with her. She frowns when she found her only staring at them with a look of slight disgust.

_Did she not like her baking? Was there something wrong with her?_

"Do you not like my cupcakes, rarity?" Pinkie asked with slight hurt in her voice.

Rarity blink and turned her gaze towards her, "oh no, they look amazing darling… it's just I can't really eat them because of my diet."

"Come on, Rarity! You have to try one! They sooooo good," Sweet Belle mumble with food in her mouth.

Rarity wasn't going to yell at her sister for talking with food in her mouth but she decided against it, "I guess trying one wouldn't be that bad, if it's only one," Rarity lit up her horn using it to lit one of the cupcakes from off the table. She took the bit of it and her eyes widened. _This was amazing_. She never tasted anything like.

Once she was done eating she turned her gaze towards the pink mare next to her, "Pinkie, dear, this is amazing. Did you make these yourself?"

Pinkie nodded and smiled brightly, "of course, silly! I love to bake and make sweets all day!"

"So your special cutie mark talent is baking then?"

Pinkie nodded again and hummed a yes. Before leaning over to Rarity, bring mere inches away from her, "What is your super special talent, Rarity?"

Rarity felt weird for having the mare in front of her like this again, "Oh, I like to design and make my own clothes darling."

Pinkie lean back and jump, "Ooh that's so cool! I would love to see them! I bet you're really good at it too. I wonder if you will ever make me anything, I don't want to force you do it if you don't want to-"

Rarity gave a nervous laugh as the Pinkie kept talking.

She has a feeling that they would see each other more in the future.

  
  
  



End file.
